ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
2wink Album/Lyrics
Hinata Yuta 2wink Introduction= 2wink Introduction - Kanji= ９，８，７、 耳をすませば ６，５，４、 ふたつの息づかい あがるBPMはじまる フロアにあつまる　オシャレしたMusic Lover わくわく心リンクして　みんな笑顔なんだ Di-di-da Di-di-da 　流れてくる Di-di-da Di-di-da　リズムの波に カラダをあずけてみたら イントロはもうすぐ 準備はいいかな？ ３，２，１、 2wink World　僕らの世界 2wink Dream　見せてあげる 双子の星が会いにいくよ　待っててね Pink and Blue　ふたつの光 Sweet and Spice　刺激的なBeat とびきりのステージはじまる 日向でおしゃべり　何時間分のポップチューン 言うタイミングなら今　イントロはおしまい 僕らの時間だね！ ３，２、１、 2wink World　一緒にここで 2wink Dream　ドキドキしよう 双子の星が会いに来たよ　待たせたね Pink and Blue　からまる光 Sweet and Spice　イタズラなBlink Star　 あがるBPM止まらない どっちがいいの？ どっちを見てる？ キミの視線を独占したいな こっちにしなって♪ こっちに注目♪ ふたりで ねらっちゃえ ハートを はなさない！ ９，８，７，６，５，４，大きな声で呼んでみて ３，２，１， 2wink World　一緒にここで 2wink Dream　ドキドキしよう 双子の星が会いに来たよ　待たせたね Pink and Blue　からまる光 Sweet and Spice　イタズラなBlink Star あがるBPM止まらない　止まらない - English= 9, 8, 7, If you listen carefully… 6, 5, 4, ...you can hear two breaths! The beats are starting to get faster each second Stylish music lovers are gathering on the floor They’re all excited, and their hearts are all linked-- they’re all smiling Di-di-da Di-di-da The wave of… Di-di-da Di-di-da ...this flowing rhythm If you let it take you The intro will start in a bit Are you ready? 3, 2, 1, 2wink World, we’ll show you… 2wink Dream, ...our world These twin stars will come to meet you So wait for us, okay? Pink and Blue, two lights Sweet and Spice, a stimulating beat An extraordinary stage is starting If you’re chatting under the sun, questioning how long this pop tune has been going on for Then the intro will end now! It’s our time! 3, 2, 1, 2wink World, let’s get excited… 2wink Dream, ...together, right here These twin stars have come to meet you We sure made you wait! Pink and Blue, entwined lights Sweet and Spice, mischievous Blink Star The increasing speed of these beats won’t stop Which of us do you prefer? Which of us are you looking at? I wanna keep your gaze all to myself! Listen to me ♪ Give me your attention ♪ We’ll aim for your heart together, and we won’t let it go! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, try calling for us as loudly as you can! 3, 2, 1, 2wink World, let’s get excited… 2wink Dream, ...together, right here These twin stars have come to meet you We sure made you wait! Pink and Blue, entwined lights Sweet and Spice, mischievous Blink Star The increasing speed of these beats won’t stop, won’t stop Translation: Kona }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Play "Tag"= Play "Tag" - Kanji= まだ寒い、雪の名残残る空に 風に舞う淡いピンクの花 曖昧な冬と春を分けるように こっちだよって手を引いてくれたんだ (Play “Tag”) 鬼ごっこのように (Play “Tag”) 追いかけてくるのは (It’s You) どっち (It’s Me) だっけ… ふたりだけの思い出 ほら！笑ってられるなら 解らないでいい　違いなんて さあ！一緒に幸せに… そうなれるほうへ行こう 自由に振る舞ってたら おんなじようになれるなら 思いっきり祝おうよ　幸せの瞬間を 喜びを分け合う為に必要なのは 我慢とか、半分にしちゃうんじゃない 満開の梅の花を眺めている 嬉しさを確かめ合うことさ (Play “Tag”) 鬼を演じてたのに (Play “Tag”) 追いかけられてたんだ (It’s Me) どっち (It’s You) だって 楽しくて仕方なかった ほら！笑ってられるなら 解らないでいい　違いなんて さあ！鬼さんこっちだよ 手のなるほうへ行こう 自分がどんな表情って 鏡がなくったって知ってる とびっきりの笑顔が　隣にあるから ずっと夢見心地で いてもいいんじゃないの ずっとタッグのまんまで 歩いていけるんだから (Play “Tag”) 鬼が笑ってると (Play “Tag”) こっちも笑っちゃう (It’s Me) だから (It’s Me) もっと 幸せを欲張ろうよ ほら！こんなにたくさんの 笑顔が待っててくれた さあ！みんなを幸せに できちゃうほうへ行こう ねえ！笑ってほしいんだ 出会ってくれてありがとう 鬼ごっこのつづきだよ　僕らを追いかけて！ - English= Tag in Japanese literally means “demon-play”. The tagger is the “demon”. I left it as demon for its possible other connotations and also because Setsubun Festival, the story this song is based on, reversed the roles and made demons the “it”s. The demon in the song seems to refer to Hinata (see: 鬼が笑ってるとこっちも笑っちゃう), so I tried to choose between “I”/”we” accordingly. A pale pink flower dancing in the winds Of a sky still cold, still carrying the remnants of snow It pulled me by the hand and guided me Like the unclear divide between winter and spring (Play “Tag”) The one chasing... (Play “Tag”) ...as if we were playing tag (It’s You) Which one of us... (It’s Me) ...was it? It’s a memory only the two of us share Look! If we’re smiling Then it’s fine if our differences can’t be told Now let’s go to a place... ...where we can be happy, together If we can move freely If we can become one Then let’s pray with all we’ve got For a moment of happiness What we need to do in order to share our joy… ...isn’t to hold back or to split it in half It’s to recognize the happiness we feel... ...as we gaze at these plum blossoms (Play “Tag”) I played the demon... (Play “Tag”) ...but got chased (It’s Me) Both roles were... (It’s You) ...so fun, that I just couldn’t help it Look! If we’re smiling Then it’s fine if our differences can’t be told So I’m right here, demon! Let’s go where you think I amThe phrase they sing here is commonly said while playing tag and is originally “Hey, demon/tagger. Listen to my claps and come where I am.” Yuuta's line, however, suggests they do it together. I can know what face I’m making even without a mirror Because an amazing smile is right next to me Can’t we always stay in this dreamy state of mind? Because this way, we can keep walking like we’re always playing tag (Play “Tag”) If the demon smiles... (Play “Tag”) ...I will too (It’s Me) So... (It’s Me) ...let’s desire happiness more Look! So many smiles waited for us! Now, let’s go to a place where we can make them all happy Hey! We want you to smile! Thank you for meeting us! This game of tag is carrying on, so come chase us! Translation: Kona }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| SwEeT MeLlOw MeLoDy= SwEeT MeLlOw MeLoDy - Kanji= アマイxアマイ+メロディー　キミのことをメロメロにしちゃおう だってやっぱカワイイのは…そう♪　幸せそなSMILE そんな憂鬱そうにしてたんじゃ イタズラゴコロのスイッチが入っちゃうよ 影を照らしてひなたにね しちゃいたいって気持ち止まんない 怒られたっていいじゃない イタズラってそうじゃなきゃつまんないから ホラ、最後には笑っちゃうんだよ そうさ、その笑顔に逢いたかったんだ 失敗は誰にでも起きてしまうんだよね、しょうがない 頑張るキミにはね、ご褒美がなくちゃ アマイxアマイ+メロディー　キミのことをメロメロにしちゃおう 曇ったままになんかさせない　ココロの天気変えちゃおうよ！ 太陽みたいに、キミの空模様を晴れにしよう イメージできないわけない！ねえ…さっき笑っちゃったの誰だっけ？ きっときっとスウィーツを食べてる時の顔って幸せ みんなを笑顔にするため生まれたのがお菓子なんだよ だからね、言ってほしいんだ「可笑しいね」って笑ってよ 頑張るキミにはね、ご褒美をあげたい！ アマイxアマイ=スウィーツ　キミを包むMellow Melodyだよ シュガーでできているハートは冷たくなると固まっちゃう 太陽みたいに、あったかい気持ちがふれあえば とろけちゃうってわかってるんだ！そう♪　今のキミの表情みたいに アマイxアマイ+メロディー　キミのことをメロメロにしちゃおう 一番キミらしいって思える楽しそうなとき、一緒にいよう☆ 太陽みたいに、キミの空模様を晴れにしたい イタズラしたら笑って！その表情がやっぱりステキなんだ そう♪　幸せそうなキミが好きなんだ - English= A sweet x sweet + melody I’ll make you fall for me You know what’s adorable? Yeah ♪ A happy smile Don’t look so depressed It’s switching on my mischievous instincts! I can’t stop thinking about How much I want to shine a light on your shadow and make it sunny Isn’t it fine if we get scolded? I mean, mischief is boring without that! See, you’ll be smiling by the end! Yeah, I wanted to meet that smile Everybody makes mistakes, that’s inevitable I’ve gotta give you a prize for working so hard! A sweet x sweet + melody I’ll make you fall for me I won’t let you get gloomy I’ll change the weather in your heart I’ll clear your sky like the sun I’m sure you can imagine that! Say, weren’t you the one smiling earlier? You’ll definitely look happy when you eat sweets Snacks are born in order to make everyone happy! So I want you to say “That’s funny!” and laugh“Snacks” in Japanese is okashi, and “funny” is okashii. He’s asking the listener to make a pun and laugh at their own joke. I wanna give you a prize for working so hard! Sweet x sweet = sweets A mellow melody that wraps you up This heart made of sugar will freeze when cold If we give each other warm feelings like the sun Then I know it’ll melt! Yeah ♪ Like that look on your face right now A sweet x sweet + melody I’ll make you fall for me Let’s be together when you’re acting like yourself and having fun the most ☆ I wanna clear your sky like the sun Laugh when I do mischievous stuff! That look on your face really is lovely! Yeah ♪ I love you when you look so happy! Translation: Kona }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| SPICY BREEZE= SPICY BREEZE - Kanji= カラダ中がドキドキしてる　２人アツい眼差し ココロに触れて　SPICY BREEZE １秒未来で　何が待ってるか ７色のペンで　予想してみよう 退屈知らずの　君と僕なら カラフルな世界　２乗してくね (Spicy Game)　あまいだけじゃ物足りない (Spicy Dream)　ピリッとハートクセになるんだ カラダ中でドキドキしてる　君とアツい季節を 刺激的に　Feel so free, feel so free 吹き抜けてくイタズラなKiss 次を期待しちゃうね 僕らをつなぐ　SPICY BREEZE 守られたままじゃ　見逃してたね 冒険者だけの　特権だよ ビックリ箱みたい　毎日だって 君と一緒なら　たのしいんだ (Spicy Beat)　感じてみて僕の鼓動 (Spicy Love)　ピリッとポップにシュワシュワきてる！ カラダ中がドキドキしてる　２人アツい眼差し 記録的な　Feel so free, feel so free 振り向いたらイタズラなWink 君を驚かせたい ココロに触れて　SPICY BREEZE カラダ中でドキドキしてる　君とアツい季節を 刺激的に　Feel so free, feel so free 吹き抜けてくイタズラなKiss 次を期待しちゃうね 僕らをつなぐ　上昇気流 ココロに触れて　SPICY BREEZE - English= We gaze at each other passionately, with our whole bodies trembling This SPICY BREEZE touches our hearts What awaits us a second into the future? Let’s try to imagine it with a pen of seven colors You and I don’t even know of boredom If it’s the two of us, we can enjoy this colorful world twofold (Spicy Game) Sweetness alone isn’t enough (Spicy Dream) You’ll get addicted to this spicy heart My whole body is trembling, both you and this hot season are stimulating I feel so free, so free I give you a mischievous kiss that blows right through you You’re excited for what’s next, aren’t you? This SPICY BREEZE ties us together I overlooked things as I was being protected It’s a privilege only adventurers have Every day is like a jack-in-the-box But even they are fun if I’m with you (Spicy Beat) Try to feel my beat (Spicy Love) It’s all spicy, pop-y and bubbly! We gaze at each other passionately, with our whole bodies trembling I feel so free, so free that it’s record-breaking The moment you turn around, I wink at you mischievously I want to surprise you This SPICY BREEZE touches our hearts My whole body is trembling, both you and this hot season are stimulating I feel so free, so free I give you a mischievous kiss that blows right through you You’re excited for what’s next, aren’t you? This updraft ties us together This SPICY BREEZE touches our hearts Translation: Kona }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics